legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Copper
About Copper Copper was Lunala's mate. He was originally from the Forest Pack, but he and his brother Glen ended up mating with the heiresses to the Moon Pack and the Stormy Skies Pack, Lunala and Misty respectively. Appearance Like his name suggests, his fur colour was a coppery sort of colour. He had deep red patches in his fur mixed in with a combination of browns ranging from normal to dark. He had a black patch on his back mixed in with this reddish-brownish colour and he had a white underbelly. His face was untouched by the reddish brown and was completely white. Personality Copper was thoroughly in love with his mate Lunala. He could always be seen by her side. He hardly ever paid attention to his pups, only stopping occasionally to feed and sometimes play with them. He hardly left Lunala alone unless he went to get food for the pups. Copper's Litters Copper's First Litter Despite their ways of thinking and behaving, this did not effect the first litter of the Lunala Moon Pack. Copper's first litter consisted of two males (Comet III and Mothwing) and two females (Garnet and Flare) who all survived with very few problems as Lunala and Copper paid enough attention to their first litter to keep them all alive. The difficulty for the first litter was also rolled as "Pretty Easy." '''Comet's '''pelt was grey that grew darkest on his hind legs and neck. His head was a light brown which was palest on his muzzle. '''Mothwing '''was a bright albino like his mother. '''Garnet '''had dark grey-red fur covering most of her body that was lighter on her back. Her legs faded to more of a dark cream color and her paws and head were an auburn red. '''Flare '''was a dark brown wolf with grey fur mixed in. It was less on her neck and none on her face. Copper's Second Litter However, the second litter did not go perfectly or anywhere in the zone of good. For Copper, the difficulty was rolled for "Bring It On" and Lunala had a difficult challenge put on top of that. She had to go to the cattle ranch and kill three calves which she did succeed in doing. On the Summer Journey however, they had barely left the den when pups began dropping dead without a cause until we found out about the invisible eagle glitch and it took three out of four of her pups. The second litter consisted of three males (Pyrite, Shadow and Star) and one female (Whisper I). Whisper I, Pyrite and Star died from the glitch but Lunala managed to save Shadow and fled from Yellowstone with him and Copper. The Moon Pack Legacy ended because she fled and because of the amount of hate that was going at Lunala. '''Pyrite '''was the litter's albino. '''Shadow '''had a dark brown coat and a red head, tail and paws. He was the only surviving pup from his litter. '''Star '''was a very red wolf with pale fur on his front and hind legs. His head and paws were a brighter red. '''Whisper '''was a female with brown fur. Her head was especially dark, and the darker brown blended smoothly with the lighter fur on her body. She had a very light patch on one of her hind legs. Trivia * Copper and his brother Glen were the first wolves to introduce the Forest Pack Category:Moon Pack Wolves Category:Wolves